A Deep Dark Secret
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: She wanted love,and her leader proved it to her. COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

A Deep Dark Secret

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa's POV

_You're dirty, dirty, AND DIRTY!_

_Stop please, I pleaded._

_Dirty, dirty, dirty._

_Stop it! Please?_

_Remember me, sweetie?_

My blood turned into ice.

**Flashback**

"NOOOO!!!!!!!"I screamed. My uncle stroked me, and I flinched.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I shuddered and moved away.

"Don't come near me…" My pleas turned into deaf ears.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned onto a bed and his lips were all over me.

I screamed, but no one saved me from this maniac.

End Of Flashback 

I buried my head into my hands.

I didn't let anyone-especially boys- touch me. The memory hurt a lot.

I cried.


	2. Opening and Closing

Opening…Closing

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa's POV

All that changed after I met Richard.

He was cute, sweet and romantic.

We would go on dates and my father approved highly of him.

Richard showered me with gifts…

But now I know he is just a sweet-talker.

We were at the beach one day and when he started groping me, I gave him one tight slap and ran back to the temple.

No one could understand how I feel.

I wanted, no, yearned for motherly love.

So it was on Mother's Day, the rest of the rangers went back home to spend the day with their mothers, I felt so alone.

**Flashback**

"_Now that your mother is gone, I can make you mine." My uncle pounced on me._

_I screamed._

**End of flashback**

"Alyssa?"

I looked up to see Cole standing there, his face written with concern.

"Hey, are you crying?"

I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Cole."

"Are you sure?" Cole sat down besides me. "Cause I'm here.

I didn't know why; I started crying.

"Now you have me." He pointed out as I cried uncontrollably on his chest.

"Sorry." I whispered, trying not to fall asleep in his hug.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get back to your room."

I struggled to stand up, but he picked me up.

I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Understanding

Understanding

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Cole's POV

I looked down to see Alyssa sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"You've been through so much." I murmured, placing her onto her bed.

How come I'm so protective of her? I wondered, walking out of her room.

I could feel her pain, her sorrow and her sadness.

I felt so sorry for her.

All the moments we shared ran through my mind.

**Flashback**

Before I could do anything, Alyssa had pushed me into the water.

I emerged…to see her giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I'm going to get you," I threatened.

She started to squeal as I chased her along the riverside.

The next thing I knew, she was lying on top of me.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Alyssa wrapped her arms around me.

"Is this the answer you're looking for?"

I smiled and closed my eyes.

**End of flashback**

Cole Evans, you idiot, stop thinking about her, I thought. She's going to forget you after your ranger's days, stupid.

Why do I dread separating from her?


	4. Truth

Truth

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

The sound of vomiting echoed through the temple, waking the rangers.

"What the hell?!" Max thought.

Danny yawned.

"Where's Alyssa?"

Another vomit sound.

Cole ran into the kitchen…to see Alyssa at the sink.

"Oh my god. Alyssa, are you okay?"

Alyssa glanced up at him.

"I'll be fine, Cole."

Another spluttering noise.

Taylor walked in.

"You should see a doctor," She suggested.

"Okay."

"Ms Enrile, have you missed your period?" Dr Siva asked.

"Why?" Alyssa asked, dreading the answer.

"The tests showed that you're three months pregnant."

What? I don't want this child!

"Um, okay. Thanks.

The footsteps back to the temple were slow and heavy.

Tears fell down Alyssa's face.

I don't want this child! I'm betraying my aunt!

I don't want this child! This child's not mine!

More tears streamed down her face as she approached the temple.

I can't hide this forever!

I don't want this child…


	5. Confidante

Confidante

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa buttoned up her blouse and walked back slowly to the temple.

Another day of torture and rape.

She glanced at her stomach.

She felt so helpless and desperate.

There was no one she could confide in.

Slowly she reached the temple.

She sat on the bench, and looked around.

No one was around.

She cried.

A worried look came across her leader's face as he watched her.

He went over to sit besides her.

"Alyssa."

Alyssa raised her head and looked at Cole.

"Are you alright?"

She surged forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Cole-" She dissolved into tears.

He sat there silently as he listened to Alyssa's fears and tears.


	6. Cole

Cole

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Cole

Cole knew that Alyssa had a fear of men now.

She was scared of the male rangers in the team.

He could understand.

He listened to her fears silently.

Right now, he would do anything to protect her.

She was fragile literally and frightened.

Being the leader of the team, Cole knew it was his responsibility to take good care of his teammates.

Especially the females, he mused.

But Taylor was a tough one. She wasn't about to let Cole protect her. She was a leader herself after all, before he came.

Especially Alyssa.

She was hurt and all he could offer was comfort to soothe her.

She was special of all the rangers to him.

She was injured literally.

She had been dealt with the hardest blow a child could ever experience.

She watched as her mother faded away.

She was little and she had to go through so much hardship.

He didn't know why it pained him so much to hear Alyssa's sufferings.

Whatever the reason, he would do anything to protect her.

Anything.


	7. Alyssa

Alyssa

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa

She didn't know why she placed so much trust in her leader.

Maybe it was because he was different.

She was scared and telling Cole her fears, she placed more faith in her leader.

She could understand him. Maybe he understood her too.

His face was written with concern as she recounted her fears to him.

She knew she was weak and helpless.

She needed someone to lead her into the world.

If she had spoken to Taylor, she wouldn't even understand.

Only Cole knew what it was like to come from a broken family.

Now she gazed at the man who was trying to soothe her.

She knew she was pathetic.

She couldn't even fight off her uncle, after all the training her father had given her.

She was lost in the whole world.

Her world was shattered.

No one could understand the pain she felt…

Expect for Cole.

Slowly she felt the strong arms on her waist and shoulder tightened.

The next words were warm to her.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Alyssa."

Slowly her world started to piece back again.


	8. Pain

Pain

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Creak.

Alyssa stirred in her sleep.

Creak.

A shadow towered over her.

She opened her eyes…

And her nightmare began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to fight him off her bed, but her uncle was too strong.

"I'm going to have my fun, Alyssa. Not even your dad will stop me."

"But…"

"I was supposed to be with your mother! But she fell for your father instead. When I found out she was pregnant with you, I was horrified. I was the on who killed your mother and placed you at her side while she faded away." Her uncle guffawed. It was evident that he showed no regret of killing the woman he loved. "Your father will pay for this by taking away what was mine. And now I want his daughter!"

Alyssa gasped as she tried to kick and squirm out of her uncle's reach.

"No, Uncle, please…" She pulled the blankets up, but he flung them away and began to kiss her neck, while unbuttoning her blouse. Tears flowed down her face, as she knew it was useless to struggle. She let out a whimper every time his lips touched her bare skin.

Her uncle flipped her over and removed her bra, the turned her over again. She pleaded for her uncle to stop, but to no avail.

He moved from her face, to her neck and to her body. He then flipped her over and began kissing her back, his hands moving towards the front of her body to touch he. Especially the parts where he removed her bra. It gave him great delight to see his brother's daughter struggling and her terrified expression.

Finally it was all over. Her uncle left the apartment.

Alyssa tightened the blankets on her, and reached for her Growl Phone.

She dialed a number so familiar to her.

A number, which could comfort her during her downs…

"Cole, it's Alyssa."

"Yes, Alyssa?" He could hear her choked voice and it sounded like she was crying.

"Cole, my uncle came and…and…"

"And what, Alyssa? Tell me, all right? I'll see what I can do."

"And…and…raped me." Alyssa sobbed into the phone.

"I'll be right there, alright?" Cole shut his phone and ran to the opening of the temple.

Cole wasn't going to let Alyssa face this alone.

Not when she needed him he most.


	9. Scars

Scars

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Cole was shocked at Alyssa's expression.

Her eyes were red and her lips were bleeding.

"What did he do to you?"

Silence.

Cole reached over to take her hand.

"Alyssa, it's okay, alright? He's gone."

"Cole, I bear the scars of a tormented and abused girl. I'm dirty."

"But you're still…"

"A virgin? No, Cole. He made me pregnant."

Cole gently scooped the girl into his arms.

"And how long has he been raping you?"

"About a year…"

"And did he tell you anything?"

"He told me he killed my mother when I was little and placed me besides her. I was the one who watched her faded away. You can never understand the pain, Cole. No one did."

"I do, Alyssa, I do." Cole said softly.

"You do?" Alyssa repeated.

"I do, Alyssa, I do."

Alyssa's eyes welled up with tears and she buried her head in to Cole's chest.

Cole let her cry against him.


	10. Taylor

Taylor

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Taylor's POV

Something's wrong with Cole.

Not that I've been spying on him (I have Eric, mind you!).

It's just that he has been fighting so hard in battles.

Besides, he spends most of his time with Alyssa.

I do really think that something's going on between the two…

"Taylor!"

I looked up to see Cole standing there.

"Yes?"

"Something's wrong with…"

Obviously hiding his feelings for Alyssa.

"Who?"

"Alyssa."

"What's wrong with her?" 

"She's kind of weird."

"What do you mean?"

Alyssa was my best friend, I was startled.

What the hell was Cole talking about?

"She's mumbling something…" Cole gave me a frustrated. He'll never do that at Alyssa. "Taylor, come see for yourself."

I nodded and got up.


	11. Refuse

Refuse

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Taylor was obviously horrified to see Alyssa's face.

"Oh my God. Alyssa, what's wrong?"

Silence.

Cole reached over to touch her face gently.

"Go on, tell Taylor what's wrong."

There was a pained look in Alyssa's eyes as she raised her head to look at Cole.

"I can't do it, Cole." She was shaking.

"It's okay," Cole reassured her. "I'm right here."

"Come on, Alyssa, tell me." Taylor folded her arms across her chest.

"Cole, don't make me do this."

"Cole, don't push her anymore. We'll discuss this another time." Cole nodded.

Taylor glanced at the two before walking off.


	12. Protection

Protection

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Cole was waiting for Alyssa at the University again.

He did that everyday.

He wasn't going to risk Alyssa being raped again.

She was hurt physically and emotionally.

He was most protective of her now.

In battles, he would always look out for her.

Outside, he stayed by her side constantly.

Face didn't matter to him. So what if Danny and Max laughed at him? Let them laugh. He cared for his teammates, especially…

_You love her._

_I don't._

_You do, you do. Admit it._

_I don't. She's hurt too deeply._

"Cole? Cole, are you okay?"

He snapped his attention back to the world.

"I'm fine, Alyssa."

"I told you not to come."

'You know I was just trying to protect you, Alyssa."

"I don't need protection!"

"You know very well that I won't have your uncle raping you again!"

Finally Alyssa broke down.

"Cole, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just don't want to be hurt again." Alyssa whispered.

Cole lowered his head and thought of how to help Alyssa…


	13. Away

Away

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A ringing sound broke the silence of the temple.

Cole reached for his Growl Phone and flipped it open.

"Cole?"

"What's wrong, Alyssa?"

"I just saw my uncle."

"I'll be right there."

"Come on, let's get you back to the temple." Cole reached for her hand and Alyssa flinched away from him.

"Cole…"

"Sorry, Alyssa. I forgot."

"It's okay."

They walked in silence back to the temple.


	14. Confrontations

Confrontations

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

"I want to know who that guy in red is!" Her uncle yelled.

"My friend," Alyssa replied calmly.

Her uncle snorted.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Alyssa retorted.

"I dare you to repeat that again!"

"Excuse me!"

Crash!

Alyssa ran out of the house, crying.

It wasn't fair. She had trained under her dad's perilous training. She had lived with torture for one whole year. Her world came crashing down.

She ran into the path of an oncoming car…

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice asked.

"I'm sure she will be, Cole."

Alyssa opened her eyes…to see Cole's concerned face looking at her.

"Cole?"

"Alyssa. You're awake!"

"I am in…"

"The temple."

"Oh."

"You know, you had me worried, Alyssa."

"Didn't mean to make you worried. I'm sorry, Cole."


	15. Afraid

Afraid

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. And neither is the song.

Cole wanted to help Alyssa.

He would do anything to protect her.

Alyssa kept pushing him away.

'_Why am I so afraid to crash down and_

Lose my mind again 

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and _

_Lose my mind again_

I don't know I can't see, what's come over me' 

Alyssa knew Cole wanted to help her.

However, she knew she was dirty.

Sure, she had aborted the baby, but still she would have to suffer with the memories.

'You got a way of easing me out of myself 

_I can't stay, but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy_

_Please understand that its not you it's what I do_

_Just when I'm about to run I realize what I become'_

Maybe Alyssa was hurt too deeply.

Love was all she wanted…and Cole would be her pillar of strength.

'Now I wonder what you think of m 

_Don't know why I break so easily_

_All my fears are armed surrounding me_

_I can't get no sleep_

_I keep running in circles around you_

_Are you the trap I wanna fall into???'_

Alyssa needed time…


	16. Darkness

Darkness

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Everyday was torture for the White Wild Force ranger.

Very soon, she became a shadow of her former self.

She would sit and gaze blankly into space.

"Alyssa?"

Silence.

"Alyssa?"

Silence.

She was even more isolated than Merrick.

She would keep to herself.

After cooking meals and after battles, she would lock herself in the room.

When she thought no one was looking, she would cry, sometimes out in the open.

The memories hurt a lot.

She was no longer clean.

Her leader obviously saw the change in her.

The other member gradually saw it too, but took no notice.

That made Cole mad.

"Alyssa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Why have you become so not…not…"

"Cole, you have to understand. I'm no cleaner clean."

"But, Alyssa-"

"Cole, I…the memories hurt a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm darkness now. Just leave me alone."

Cole left the room silently.

Who will be Alyssa's light?


	17. Drunk

Drunk

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Her uncle came charging into the kitchen.

Alyssa gasped.

"Uncle, what are you-"

She tried to break free from her uncle's grasp, but to no avail.

He dragged the frightened teen to the living room.

"You stupid child! Do you think I will stop making love to you after you aborted the baby? You are so gullible. To think you listened to me!"

Alyssa looked at her uncle, shocked.

"You made me abort a child which was **_innocent_**?"

Her uncle laughed a sinister laugh.

"Well, if not having sex would be painful for you."

She struggled against her uncle, but in vain.

Her uncle had strength, and she slowly faded away.

She was too weak, too weak to resist…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER???"

Cole had entered the apartment to see her uncle on top of her.

Without thinking, he grabbed her uncle and threw him out of the apartment.

"I don't want to see you near Alyssa anymore. If you do, I'll kill you," Cole threatened.

"Can you keep me away from my niece? I'll be back for her." Her uncle, Fenton, walked off, muttering something under his breath. Cole went into the apartment, to see Alyssa startled at his presence.

He moved over towards her.

"Alyssa. Alyssa, are you okay?"

Alyssa sat up and buried her head into her hands.

"Alyssa, it's okay."

"Cole, I don't-" She burst into tears.

"Alyssa, stay strong, alright? Stay strong."

Alyssa gave a yawn and leaned back on the sofa.

As gentle as Cole could, he picked her up carefully and headed for her room.


	18. Sleep

Sleep

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Now that Alyssa was asleep on his chest, Cole began to think.

He had never used vulgarities in his life, or became so fierce.

The way he was furious about her uncle raping her made his blood boil.

Maybe it was because he didn't want Alyssa to lose faith in him.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose her.

Maybe he couldn't live without Alyssa.

He couldn't even begin to imagine a life without the White Wild Force ranger.

He didn't want to lose her.

He could not lose her. Not now, not ever.

He had so many friends around him and yet…

Alyssa helped him the most.

The day he fell in love with this girl was the day he became a ranger.

He wrapped his arms around Alyssa and kissed her forehead softly.

She gave a sigh at the touch and moved into him more.

After a while, Cole began to fall asleep, dreaming of the beauty in his arms.


	19. Nightmares

Nightmares

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

_She was in pain and he couldn't help her._

_He moved closer to her._

_Her expression was one of pain and sorrow._

_Hurt and…_

Cole woke up, breaking out in sweat.

He ran towards Alyssa's room and opened the door.

"Aly…"

The words trailed off as he saw an empty bed with a letter sitting on it.

_-Cole,_

_I'm sorry to do this. I suffered torture by my uncle and I can't help feeling depressed and lonely. I'm sorry, Cole. Thanks for all that you've done._

_ -Alyssa_

How can you leave me like that? Thought Cole as he ran to wake Danny and Max.

"Hell, what time is it?" Max grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he put on his spectacles.

"Alyssa's missing," Cole replied, running out of the temple.

The duo gasped and woke Taylor up.

"What?" Taylor asked grumpily.

"Alyssa's missing," Danny answered before going off with Max.

"Keep in touch with our Growl Phones," Max called.

Taylor quickly dressed and got out of the temple.


	20. Attempt

Attempt

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa was sitting with her back to the cliff and her front to the sea.

She stared at the penknife in her hand.

She was depressed, sad and lonely.

She wanted to get away from all forever.

And a little voice whispered in the back of her head.

_Cole never loved you._

How do you know? 

_If he had, he would have been here by now._

_But he…_

She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

The voice was right.

He wasn't there.

_He never loved you_, _Alyssa Enrile, _the voice whispered again.

_You're right. He never loved me._

Alyssa held the penknife up and stabbed it into herself.

A piercing scream was heard before a body fell heavily onto the floor.


	21. Horror

Horror

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A scream was heard.

Cole froze.

That voice was familiar, he thought, running towards the beach.

A girl with short black hair was on the floor.

Please don't let that be… 

"ALYSSA!"

Cole cradled her body.

Her eyes flicked open.

"Alyssa, how can you be so silly?" Tears were falling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Cole."

"I'm going to get you to hospital. Don't talk."

Cole picked her up and started for Turtle Cove Hospital.

He was scared.

Never once in his life had he felt so much loss when she committed suicide.

He began running.


	22. Arguments

Arguments

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Taylor practically screamed at Cole when Alyssa was sound asleep in the temple.

"SOME KIND OF LEADER YOU ARE!!!"

"But, Taylor-"

"SHUT UP MAX!" Max looked crestfallen, and then quickly ran away.

"YOU ARE OUR LEADER, AND YET YOU NEGLECTED HER FEELINGS!"

Cole couldn't get a word in.

"SHE DID ALL THIS…ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER!"

"What did she do?

"OH, PLEASE. AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW."

"Taylor, serious." Cole was getting baffled and confused.

"OH MY GOD. YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW?"

Cole shook his head.

"SHE LOVED YOU, ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE! SHE'S HEARTBROKEN."

"But, Taylor-"

"AND DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NOT THE CAUSE OF HER ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GOODNESS KNOW HOW MANY ATTEMPTS!"

Taylor walked off. She wasn't about to let Cole knew she was crying for her best friend.

Cole stood there, shocked.

A few minutes later, he went back to his room and cried for a long time.

For being so stupid.

And for being so oblivious to Alyssa's feelings.


	23. Hope

Hope

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

"ALYSSA!"

Alyssa turned around to see her uncle aiming at her with a gun.

Any moment now…

She waited for the effect, but it never happened.

"COLE!"

Cole had placed himself between her and his uncle.

He had taken the blow for her.

"Cole!"

His body was on the floor.

Alyssa looked up at her uncle, with tears in her eyes.

"Call the ambulance!"

He just fled the scene.

After calling the ambulance, Taylor rushed in, with Max and Danny behind.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Max yelled in shock. Danny clapped a hand over his mouth.

Taylor immediately went over to the Tiger ranger, assuring her that Cole would be fine.

"He risked his life to save me…" Alyssa choked out.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived.

"Cole, don't leave me in the darkness again."


	24. Confessions

Confessions

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa was crying.

Cole had been out for two weeks.

Now Alyssa had tears streaming down her face as she slept.

Not once did she not thinkt about the danger he was in.

Cole blinked, then reached over to touch her face gently. Alyssa stirred and woke up.

"Alyssa, I'm fine."

"Fine?" Alyssa repeated tearfully. "You were knocked out for two weeks!"

Then finally she broke down.

"I thought I lost you, I thought you left me to the darkness all by myself. You shouldn't have took the blow for me, Cole, you shouldn't."

"What, and let you get killed?"

"I just thought I would lose you…the guy I love."

"Alyssa, I love you. I wouldn't let you suffer any hurt and pain."

And he placed a passionate kiss to her lips.

End?


End file.
